<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lights, camera, action! by ohhellnah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101627">Lights, camera, action!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhellnah/pseuds/ohhellnah'>ohhellnah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fashion &amp; Models, Idiots in Love, M/M, Model, Modeling, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhellnah/pseuds/ohhellnah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>После одного из показов на неделе моды Риз встречает Джека, который вовсе не прочь повеселиться.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lights, camera, action!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Риз работал моделью, и это была одна из трёх вещей, которые он умел делать в совершенстве. Второе место в списке занимало его умение находить саркастичные ответы на любые реплики собеседника, а третье — способность съесть целую тонну мороженого за час. Впрочем, первым пунктом он гордился гораздо, гораздо сильнее всего остального — и в первую очередь потому, что модельная работа приносила ему просто неслыханное количество денег. А деньги Риз любил очень, очень сильно — и, если бы ему удалось монетизировать и свой сарказм, и любовь к мороженому, то он был бы абсолютно и непередаваемо счастлив.</p><p>В модельном бизнесе Риз работал не только из-за денег: ему правда нравились съемки, нравилась причастность к искусству, нравилось перевоплощаться. Так, впрочем, было не всегда: фото в своё первое агентство Риз отправил ещё в восемнадцать лет — скорее в шутку, чем из искреннего желания работать в моделинге. </p><p>Произошло это летом после окончания старшей школы, в одну из посиделок с его лучшим другом Воном. Вон, хрустя чипсами, навис у Риза над плечом и уставился в экран ноутбука.</p><p>— Зачем ты эту фотку прикрепляешь? Думаешь, увидев футболку со Стартреком они тут же предложат тебе многомиллионный контракт?</p><p>— Это моя лучшая фотка, вообще-то, — буркнул Риз, покосившись на Вона. — И перестань повсюду чипсы разбрасывать, ты мне и так весь диван колой облил.</p><p>— Купишь новый на свои будущие ослепительные заработки, — фыркнул Вон.</p><p>— Ой, да заткнись ты, — сказал Риз и нажал на кнопку «отправить».</p><p>Ему ответили уже на следующий день: сказали, что у него очень интересная внешность, и пригласили на живую встречу в головном офисе агентства. Риз тут же переслал письмо Вону с припиской «Выкуси, придурок, футболка со Стартреком — огонь».</p><p>С этим агентством Риз проработал два года, затем перешёл в другое, одно из самых известных по всему миру — тогда-то его карьера и начала свой стремительный подъём вверх. Через полгода Риз попал в хотлист влиятельнейшего модного сайта, решавшего, кто достоин внимания, а кто окажется за бортом, а ещё через полгода он уже был в списке пятидесяти моделей-мужчин, носивших звание «топ». Риз много путешествовал и не пропускал ни одной недели моды, и это отсекло возможность заводить долгосрочные отношения — да что там говорить, даже дружба с Воном переживала сейчас не самые лёгкие времена. В родной город Риз возвращался в лучшем случае раз в несколько месяцев и, едва переодевшись и как попало бросив чемодан, сразу же отправлялся к Вону. Друг снимал крохотную квартирку, в которой за последние несколько лет не поменялось ничего, кроме холодильника да парочки кресел, и это странным образом успокаивало Риза. Он находил в дружбе с Воном то, чего не было в его суматошной жизни, полной новых впечатлений и знакомств — он находил в ней спокойствие и неизменность.</p><p>А Джек, с которым Риз познакомился накануне своего двадцать пятого Дня рождения, привносил в его жизнь лишь сумбур и неразбериху — не то чтобы Риз особенно жаловался, конечно.</p><p>Случилось это на одном из вечерних показов на неделе моды; Ризу выпала честь закрывать его, и сразу же после того, как нырнуть за кулисы, он вновь встал в шеренгу моделей, быстро выходящих обратно на подиум для финальной проходки. Когда показ подошёл к концу, Риз переоделся, едва найдя свои вещи среди вороха чужих, и пулей бросился к выходу. Он знал, что папарацци стерегут снаружи как коршуны, и приготовился проскочить мимо них, по возможности отделавшись малой кровью. Тем временем Вон, приехавший в Нью-Йорк исключительно ради празднования Дня рождения друга, уже ждал его в баре и слал сообщения.</p><p>«Ну что, звезда, во сколько тебя ждать? Приготовить красную ковровую дорожку?»</p><p>«Лучше закажи мне пиво, — одной рукой набрал Риз, лавируя в толпе потянувшихся к выходу зрителей. — Я скоро буду».</p><p>До выхода оставалось каких-то пять шагов, когда рукава Риза кто-то требовательно коснулся — нехотя остановившись и обернувшись, Риз увидел мужчину средних лет с разноцветными и с любопытством прищуренными глазами.</p><p>— Да?</p><p>— Спешишь? — спросил мужчина, нахально оглядывая Риза с ног до головы.</p><p>— Э-э… да, очень.</p><p>— Жаль. — Он помолчал, склонив голову набок, затем улыбнулся, и в этой улыбке застывшему от недоумения и неловкости Ризу почудилось что-то хищное. — Меня зовут Джек.</p><p>Риз не ответил, лишь вскинул бровь и переступил с ноги на ногу. Джек коротко рассмеялся, и от этого хриплого, грудного смеха по спине у Риза побежали мурашки.</p><p>— Ладно, можешь не представляться, если не хочешь. Так даже лучше. Чем планируешь заниматься сегодня ночью?</p><p>— Я буду спать, — отрезал Риз, начиная раздражаться. — Завтра у меня сложный день, так что, если позволите…</p><p>— Как насчёт провести эту ночь со мной? — напрямик спросил Джек, и Риз делано фыркнул.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Деньги вовсе не проблема, кексик.</p><p>— Деньги? С чего вы взяли, что мне нужны деньги? — Риз достал наушники и демонстративно вложил их в уши. — Советую вам обратиться в эскорт-услуги, а не подкатывать ко всем подряд.</p><p>— Ко всем подряд? — переспросил Джек, ни капли не смутившись. — Не будь таким скромным, я подкатил только к тебе.</p><p>Риз закатил глаза.</p><p>— Да как угодно.</p><p>Он резко развернулся и двинулся к выходу — Джек не окликнул его, и Риз с облегчением выдохнул, оказавшись наконец на улице. Папарацци бешено защёлкали затворами фотоаппаратов, но Риз, едва ли заметив их присутствие, прошёл мимо: на экране телефона появилось новое сообщение от Вона.</p><p>«Пиво уже здесь. Поторопись, или я выпью его сам».</p><p>«Только попробуй, бро».</p><p>* * *</p><p>Джек понятия не имел, какого чёрта забыл на том показе.</p><p>Предприниматель, с которым Джек хотел вести дела и планировал заключить контракт, предложил сперва посмотреть показ, а затем вместе отправиться на афтерпати — и, если первое Джеку было абсолютно не интересно, то второе сулило возможную выгоду в будущем. Джек приобрёл билеты в первый ряд (неоправданно дорогие, к слову), и уже за пару минут до начала шоу ему сообщили, что деловой партнёр на показ приехать не успевает, но на афтерпати явится. Джек предпочёл остаться — во всяком случае, это уж точно проще, чем пытаться пробраться к выходу через толпу оголтелых модников и совершенно слетевшей с катушек прессы.</p><p>Показ закрывал парень, лицо которого показалось Джеку смутно знакомым — но, как тот ни силился, его имени припомнить так и не удалось. Короткий разговор в дверях этого тоже не прояснил: парень лишь закатывал глаза, фыркал и всячески выражал своё неудовольствие от общения. Когда он стремительно ушёл, споро перебирая длинными ногами, Джек не мог перестать усмехаться ему вслед. Парниша оказался с норовом — и благодаря этому переспать с ним хотелось ещё сильнее. И не раз, если повезёт: чтобы стереть с его лица спесь и пренебрежение — и чтобы заставить стонать и умолять о большем, разумеется.</p><p>Спустя пару дней в приёмной своего офиса Джек наткнулся на журнал, на обложке которого красовался тот самый парень с показа; он поднял журнал и пролистал несколько страниц.</p><p>— Так вот где я тебя видел, — пробормотал Джек себе под нос.</p><p>После этого он приказал своему ассистенту раздобыть контакты парня. Его личный номер узнать не удалось, зато теперь у Джека была поистине бесценная информация о том, что в следующую пятницу Риз будет сниматься для разворота того же самого журнала — чтобы это выяснить, ассистенту всеми правдами и неправдами пришлось разговорить одного из стилистов.</p><p>В пятницу Джек приехал к окончанию сьёмки и припарковался прямо возле входа в студию — её дверь то и дело открывалась, выпуская на улицу разношёрстный творческий люд. Риз появился через десять минут в компании человека, несущего в руках тяжёлый даже на вид фотоаппарат, и, помахав ему рукой на прощание, уставился в свой телефон. Ухмыляясь, Джек посигналил ему, и Риз, вздрогнув от неожиданности, поднял взгляд.</p><p>— Привет, Риз, — протянул Джек. — Видишь, кексик, я всё же узнал твоё имя.</p><p>— А, это вы, — бросил Риз, хмуро осматривая машину Джека. — Пристрастие к эскорт-услугам, кабриолет — да вы просто ходячая реклама кризиса среднего возраста.</p><p>— А ты — просто ходячая реклама, — ответил Джек, пожимая плечами. — Вот видишь, у нас уже есть что-то общее.</p><p>— Предпочту, чтобы на этом список общего у нас с вами и закончился.</p><p>— Прекрати обращаться ко мне на «вы», кексик. Я не настолько стар.</p><p>— Прекратите звать меня «кексиком», — парировал Риз, прищурившись.</p><p>— По рукам, — широко улыбнулся Джек — настолько обезоруживающе, насколько мог. Риз, впрочем, обезоруженным вовсе не выглядел.</p><p>— Так зачем ты приехал?</p><p>— Чтобы увидеть тебя, конечно. — Джек перегнулся через коробку передач и открыл переднюю пассажирскую дверь. — Запрыгивай.</p><p>— Я никуда с тобой не поеду, — заявил Риз. — Ты ведёшь себя как маньяк.</p><p>Джек вновь улыбнулся.</p><p>— О, ты себе даже и не представляешь. У тебя есть два варианта: либо ты прекращаешь спорить и едешь со мной, чтобы мы весело провели время, либо я начну преследовать тебя повсюду до тех пор, пока не доведу до белого каления. Ну так что — согласишься сейчас или потом, когда мы как следует наиграемся в кошки-мышки?</p><p>Кусая губы, Риз испытующе посмотрел на Джека, и тот ответил ему невиннейшим из своих взглядов.</p><p>— Хорошо, — сдался Риз наконец. — У меня есть час, не больше.</p><p>В тот день Риз и впрямь провёл с Джеком всего лишь час, несмотря на все возражения последнего: как только час подошёл к концу, он кинул на стол деньги за кофе и, едва попрощавшись, был таков. Впрочем, этого времени Джеку оказалось достаточно для самого главного: он узнал, что нравится Ризу. Разумеется, парень скорее съел бы собственные джинсы, чем признался в этом вслух, но признание Джеку было вовсе и не нужно — ему с лихвой хватило любопытных, исподволь брошенных взглядов Риза, и его смущённых улыбок, когда Джек отпускал очередную многозначительную шутку. Риз оказался простым и открытым человеком — что было вдвойне удивительно, учитывая, что он буквально не сходил с подиумов и страниц журналов, — и это странным образом бодрило и освежало Джека, успевшего заранее решить про Риза всё лишь по тому, кем тот работал и с каким лоском одевался. Даже того, что парень и впрямь уйдёт с первой встречи спустя час, как и обещал, Джек не ожидал — если честно, к концу вечера он рассчитывал на горячий секс на заднем сиденье своего автомобиля.</p><p>Джек разыскал Риза в Инстаграме и принялся писать ему в личку с упорством, достойным сумасшедшей фанатки со стажем; Риз ответил лишь спустя несколько дней.</p><p>«Если ты не прекратишь слать мне дурацкие картинки, я тебя забаню».</p><p>Когда его сообщение высветилось на экране, Джек заулыбался и принялся листать галерею телефона. Отправив Ризу одну из своих лучших фоток, он написал:</p><p>«Так лучше?»</p><p>Ответ пришёл незамедлительно:</p><p>«Да».</p><p>Будь я проклят, если это не флирт.</p><p>«Ты свободен на следующих выходных? Я хочу показать тебе одно красивое место».</p><p>Следующего ответа вновь пришлось подождать: Риз пропал на полчаса, заставив Джека понервничать, что рыба сорвалась с крючка.</p><p>«Если это не эвфемизм, то я согласен».</p><p>«Ты связываешь мне руки, Риззи. Пиши адрес, заеду за тобой в субботу».</p><p>* * *</p><p>Когда Джек подъехал к дому Риза, на горизонте уже алел закат.</p><p>Риз не заставил себя долго ждать, спустившись минута в минуту; сев в машину, он неуверенно взглянул на Джека.</p><p>— Куда мы едем?</p><p>— Тебе понравится, поверь, — заявил Джек вместо ответа и, едва Риз успел пристегнуться, нажал на педаль газа.</p><p>До места они добирались с добрых полчаса. Риз говорил мало, больше слушал, и Джек воспользовался возможностью рассказать о себе — он говорил о работе, о хобби, о путешествиях. Джеку не нужно было смотреть на Риза, чтобы заметить, что он постепенно оттаивает и расслабляется — на это и был расчёт. Сложно считать человека маньяком, когда знаешь, что в детстве у него было пять золотых рыбок, а в двадцать лет он отправился путешествовать автостопом и потерял кроссовок где-то в окрестностях Техаса.</p><p>Джек остановил машину неподалёку от обрыва, с которого открывался потрясающий вид на раскинувшийся внизу город с мельтешащими, будто светлячки, огоньками. Риз выбрался из машины и подошёл к краю, зачарованно глянул вдаль; Джек довольно ухмыльнулся и выключил мотор. В этот момент Риз обернулся — на его лице играла несмелая, восхищённая улыбка.</p><p>— Здесь очень красиво, ты был прав.</p><p>— Я всегда прав, тыковка.</p><p>— Не порти момент, Джек, — беззлобно и легко сказал Риз. — И «тыковка», к слову, ничем не лучше «кексика». Если ты ещё раз так меня назовёшь, я скину тебя с обрыва.</p><p>— Для этого тебе придётся до меня дотронуться, — заметил Джек, приблизившись. — Рискнёшь?</p><p>Риз, осёкшись, стиснул зубы, и Джек заметил румянец, разлившийся по его щекам.</p><p>— Ради такого — да.</p><p>— А ради чего ещё? — вкрадчиво начал Джек, не отрывая взгляда от покрасневшего лица Риза. — Чтобы получить удовольствие, например?</p><p>Риз с негодованием уставился на Джека, вмиг позабыв о смущении.</p><p>— Ты привёз меня сюда, чтобы отпускать пошлые намёки?</p><p>— Ну, не только, — осклабился Джек. — Ещё и для того, чтобы претворять их в жизнь.</p><p>Риз, развернувшись на каблуках, направился обратно к машине.</p><p>— Не дождёшься.</p><p>Джек был уверен, что Риз сейчас сядет в машину и, пылая праведным гневом, потребует отвезти его назад, но он лишь обошёл кабриолет сбоку и прислонился к багажнику, запрокинув голову вверх. Джек медленно приблизился к нему и остановился рядом, отчего-то не решаясь нарушить тишину. Закат медленно догорал вдали, а воздух был свежим и почти звенящим; полумрак лёг на лицо Риза, очертил скулы, и Джеку нестерпимо захотелось его поцеловать.</p><p>— Ты часто знакомишься так, как со мной? — внезапно спросил Риз, и Джек поморгал, сбрасывая оцепенение.</p><p>— В смысле? А, ты об этом. — Он покачал головой и упёрся ладонями в по-прежнему тёплый от вечернего солнца багажник машины. — Редко. Почти никогда.</p><p>— Почему думал, что со мной прокатит?</p><p>— По правде говоря, я не самого хорошего мнения о моделях, — признался Джек, помедлив с мгновение. Риз, коротко взглянув на него, пожал плечами.</p><p>— Ну, это хотя бы честно. — Какое-то время он молчал, барабаня пальцами по колену, затем поднял голову и неловко кашлянул. — Ты… что ты от меня хочешь?</p><p>— Тебя, — немедленно ответил Джек. — Разве не понятно?</p><p>Риз поморщился.</p><p>— К сожалению, понятно.</p><p>— К сожалению? Ты говоришь так, будто к тебе клеится по меньшей мере Квазимодо, кексик.</p><p>— Дело не в твоей внешности, — буркнул Риз, бросая на Джека уничтожающий взгляд. — Строить длительные отношения я сейчас не могу, а те отношения, которые предлагаешь ты… ну, полная хрень.</p><p>Джек рассмеялся, и в густых сумерках его смех прозвучал слишком громко и оттого неуместно.</p><p>— Я предлагаю тебе жаркий и необременительный секс во всех позах, которые мы только сумеем придумать. Страстное, полное оргазмов приключение? Да. Хрень? Уж точно нет.</p><p>— Отношения, которые закончатся катастрофой? Да, — передразнил Риз язвительно. — Нет, Джек, это не по мне.</p><p>— Тогда зачем ты здесь? — спросил Джек, и Риз, медленно повернув голову, долго-долго смотрел ему в глаза.</p><p>— Я не знаю.</p><p>Прежде чем Джек успел ответить хоть что-то, в его кармане требовательно зазвонил телефон, и Риз отвернулся и опустил взгляд на собственные ботинки.</p><p>— Привет, Ангел, — сказал Джек бодрым тоном. — Я сейчас слегка занят, если честно. Да, я наберу тебе завтра, когда закончу на работе. Хорошо, до скорого, милая.</p><p>Когда Джек убрал телефон обратно в карман и взглянул на Риза, тот выглядел так, будто вот-вот выпустит иголки, обратившись в ежа или дикобраза; Джек открыл было рот, чтобы объясниться, но Риз опередил его:</p><p>— Только не говори, что ты ещё и женат.</p><p>— Нет, я не женат.</p><p>— Это твоя девушка?</p><p>— Нет, — пресно возразил Джек. — Это моя дочь.</p><p>Риз, вскинув брови, поражённо уставился на него.</p><p>— Дочь? Ты умудрился рассказать мне о том, что предпочитаешь апельсиновый сок яблочному, а о дочери упомянуть забыл? — Джек молчал, плотно сжав губы, и Риз, не отрывая взгляда от его лица, медленно покивал собственным мыслям. — Хотя нет, не забыл, ты просто не рассказываешь о ней тем, на кого тебе плевать.</p><p>— Мне на тебя не плевать, — немедленно отозвался Джек.</p><p>Он почти не врал, когда говорил это.</p><p>— Если бы я тебе поверил, мне сейчас было бы очень страшно. — Риз посмеялся, покручивая на запястье часы. — Тебе не нужно оправдываться, Джек, я всё равно не хочу с тобой отношений.</p><p>Джек придвинулся к нему так внезапно, что Риз дёрнулся и едва не свалился на землю — его удержала лишь рука Джека, плотно обхватившая поперёк спины. Риз замер, будто птичка, запутавшаяся в силке — широко распахнутые глаза, трепещущие крылья носа, — и Джек склонился к нему, чувствуя, как забурлила и заискрила электричеством кровь в жилах.</p><p>— Пытаясь избавиться от меня, ты добиваешься совершенно противоположного результата, — сказал он тихо и затем поцеловал Риза. Риз ахнул ему в губы, но не отстранился, и тогда Джек обхватил его лицо обеими ладонями и углубил поцелуй — покусывая, сминая, сокрушая. Через пару минут у него стоял уже до боли, ему отчаянно хотелось ощущить на своём члене пальцы этого спесивого засранца, хотелось, чтобы Риз опустился на колени и взял в рот — это было бы так потрясающе, восхитительно, волшебно…</p><p>Когда Джек решил, что они должны переместиться на заднее сиденье машины, Риз резко отстранился и вытер припухшие губы тыльной стороной руки.</p><p>— Отвези меня домой, Джек, — надтреснуто сказал он. — Я хочу закончить на этом.</p><p>Не дожидаясь ответа, Риз сел на пассажирское сиденье, и несколько мгновений Джек осоловело пялился на его макушку. Затем, с трудом переставляя ноги, он забрался в машину и молча крутанул ключ зажигания — мотор взревел, будто разъярённое животное.</p><p>До самого конца поездки они не проронили ни слова — и, уже возвращаясь домой, Джек решил, что хватит с него Риза. На свете есть сотни — да что там, тысячи! — привлекательных людей, по первому зову готовых прыгнуть к Джеку в койку, зачем же зацикливаться на одном лишь Ризе?</p><p>Как оказалось, перестать зацикливаться было легко лишь в теории — и в первую очередь потому, что Риз был повсюду. Джек видел его фото чаще, чем в зеркале — своё собственное лицо, и это бесило до невозможности. Закончилось всё тем, что Джек приказал своему ассистенту избавиться от всех модных журналов и больше никогда не раскладывать их даже в приёмной; а тот экземпляр, на обложке которого был Риз, Джек выкинул самолично с превеликим удовольствием.</p><p>Джек честно продержался где-то пару недель.</p><p>В один из вечеров он, приложившись к бутылке дорогого виски, плюнул на собственное решение держаться от Риза как можно дальше и открыл его Инстаграм. Просмотрев каждую чёртову фотку, Джек залпом осушил третий по счёту стакан. Хотелось сломать что-нибудь или подрочить — и, если первое грозило муторной заменой вещей в доме, то второе было абсолютно безвредно. Джек рывком стянул с себя брюки и откинул голову на спинку дивана, стараясь представить что угодно и кого угодно, кроме Риза. Грёбаный паршивец, как назло, проникал во все фантазии, которые только могли прийти Джеку на ум: вот здесь Риз отсасывает, принимая по самое горло, вот здесь — умоляет трахать его ещё, ещё сильнее; зарычав, Джек лишь быстрее задвигал рукой. К чёрту всё, он может позволить себе подумать о Ризе, пока дрочит, в этом нет ничего такого, блажь уйдет, оставив после себя блаженное безразличие и пустоту.</p><p>Во всём этом был лишь один просчёт: безразличие так и не пришло. Позволив себе думать о Ризе во время дрочки, Джек настежь распахнул двери в своей голове для мыслей о нём и в обычной жизни, и это оказалось самым хреновым открытием за последнее время. Теперь Джек думал ещё и о том, чем сейчас занимается Риз, в какую страну ему нравится путешествовать больше всего, какой чай он любит.</p><p>Это пиздец, — думал Джек, пытаясь сосредоточиться на работе. — Это полный пиздец.</p><p>Ещё через пару недель Джек окончательно сдался: разыскав контакты личного агента Риза, он написал ему длинное и, вроде бы, ни разу не подозрительное послание. В письме Джек сообщил, что он — тонкий ценитель искусства и фотограф, жаждущий получить в портфолио несколько снимков Риза и готовый заплатить за персональную съёмку любую сумму.</p><p>Агент ему, к сожалению, ничего не ответил, зато вскоре написал Риз:</p><p>«Джек, ты придурок, прекрати донимать моего агента. И неужели ты думаешь, что я таскаюсь на сьёмки к каждому извращенцу, который меня об этом просит?»</p><p>Сердце Джека заколотилось так, что, казалось, едва не пробило рёбра.</p><p>«Не к каждому, — торопливо набрал он. — Притащись только ко мне, пожалуйста».</p><p>«Ладно, чёрт с тобой, только ненадолго», — ответил Риз, и Джек, шокированный его согласием, перечитал это сообщение ещё несколько раз.</p><p>Риз вскоре приехал на такси и, когда Джек открыл ему дверь, прошёл в гостиную и неуверенно замер посередине комнаты, явно не зная, куда деть руки. До сих пор они обменялись лишь скупыми приветствиями и теперь стояли, молча глядя друг на друга. Джек нарушил тишину первым:</p><p>— Здорово выглядишь.</p><p>— Спасибо, ты тоже.</p><p>Он сказал это ровным, безразличным тоном, без малейшей тени флирта, но внутри у Джека всё равно потеплело.</p><p>— Я рад, что ты приехал.</p><p>Риз коротко кивнул.</p><p>— Ага, — сказал он, и его губы тронула блуждающая, мимолётная улыбка. — Я подумал, что в противном случае ты завалишь почту моего агента своими дурацкими письмами и сведёшь его с ума. А искать себе нового агента я не хочу.</p><p>— Это было прекрасное, составленное по всем правилам деловой переписки письмо, — возмутился Джек.</p><p>— Особенно та часть, где ты называешь себя вольным художником и ценителем прекрасного, — подначил Риз, приподняв бровь.</p><p>— Ну, здесь я не соврал.</p><p>— Да что ты?</p><p>— Да, — отозвался Джек, подходя ближе; Риз замер так напряжённо, будто в любой момент намеревался броситься наутёк. — Я и в самом деле собирался тебя поснимать.</p><p>Риз ошалело заморгал.</p><p>— Что? Ты собирался что?</p><p>Вместо ответа Джек полез в карман и невозмутимо выудил наружу свой айфон. Риз наблюдал за этим так оторопело, что в груди у Джека запузырилось веселье, будто только что разлитое по бокалам шампанское.</p><p>— Джек, — начал Риз севшим голосом, — это полный бред.</p><p>— Ну почему же? Я фотографирую просто мастерски.</p><p>Губы Риза задрожали от едва сдерживаемого смеха.</p><p>— Кто тебе это сказал?</p><p>— К тому же, — продолжал Джек, будто его и не слыша, — профессиональная модель обязана получаться хорошо при любых обстоятельствах, ведь так?</p><p>Риз бросил на него колкий взгляд.</p><p>— Это очень спорный вопрос.</p><p>Джек помолчал, опустив руку с зажатым в ней телефоном к бедру.</p><p>— А ещё, — сказал он легко, — должно же у меня остаться хоть что-то на память, когда ты в четвёртый раз поспешишь от меня удрать.</p><p>Риз замер и несколько долгих, растянувшихся на целую вечность мгновений внимательно смотрел на Джека — Джек вызов принял и смотрел на него в ответ, не мигая. В конце концов Риз вздохнул и принялся стягивать с плеч тяжёлую кожаную куртку.</p><p>— Хорошо, давай начнём.</p><p>Джек победоносно улыбнулся и принялся деловито озираться, подыскивая подходящее место.</p><p>— Встань здесь, — скомандовал он, указывая на белую стену, и Риз послушно отправился туда. — Позируй, как считаешь нужным. Готов?</p><p>Риз молча кивнул, и Джек направил на него свой телефон — в этот момент Риза будто бы подменили. Он коротко выдохнул через губы, сбрасывая неловкость, и посмотрел прямо в камеру уверенным, острым взглядом, расправил плечи — от скованного парня, смущённого присутствием Джека, не осталось и следа. Риз двигался почти по-кошачьи плавными, выверенными годами опыта движениями, и то прислонялся к стене, приподняв подбородок, то вновь делал шаг ближе к Джеку. Вся работа Джека, в общем-то, сводилась сейчас лишь к тому, чтобы постараться не выронить телефон и не забывать нажимать на кнопку, когда Риз в очередной раз менял позу или выражение лица.</p><p>— Я впервые в жизни понял, за что моделям платят деньги, — заявил Джек, не отрывая взгляда от экрана, и Риз рассмеялся, вмиг растеряв всю нарочитость. Джек успел сделать снимок — естественный, живой, настоящий; открыв галерею, он пролистал все получившиеся фотографии и довольно хмыкнул.</p><p>— Я хочу задать тебе тот же самый вопрос, что и раньше, — тихо и внезапно сказал Риз. — Что ты от меня хочешь?</p><p>— И ответ будет тем же самым, — произнёс Джек, нимало не удивившись вопросу. — Тебя. И я сейчас не только о сексе. Я говорю ещё и об этом, — добавил он, приподняв телефон на уровень глаз.</p><p>Риз смеющийся. Высокомерно глядящий в камеру Риз. Риз с насмешливо изогнутыми бровями.</p><p>— Если ты имеешь в виду… отношения, то я ничего не смогу тебе дать. По крайней мере, не сейчас.</p><p>— Тогда тебе крупно повезло, парниша, — ослепительно улыбнулся Джек. — Я ничего и не хочу у тебя забирать.</p><p>Риз покачал головой, и отчего-то этот жест вышел больше похожим на согласие, нежели на неверие.</p><p>— Ты придумываешь самые идиотские на свете клички, — нежно сказал Риз, и эта нежность в его голосе была именно тем, чего так долго дожидался Джек. Протянув руку, он коснулся руки Риза.</p><p>— Пойдём наверх.</p><p>Отчего-то казалось важным добраться до спальни, до самого сердца дома, и Риз, кажется, тоже понял это — он поднялся по лестнице вслед за Джеком, вместе с ним зашёл в спальню. Только тогда Джек позволил себе поцеловать его, прижать крепче, стиснуть в кулаке футболку; Риз плавился в его руках, поддавался, притирался ближе. Уже один этот глубокий, чувственный, неторопливый поцелуй снёс Джеку крышу — нехотя выпустив Риза из рук, он принялся расстёгивать джинсы.</p><p>— Снимай свои, — попросил Джек нетерпеливо и, когда Риз выполнил просьбу, коснулся рукой чужого члена, медленно провёл вверх-вниз.</p><p>Они дрочили друг другу, целуясь и задыхаясь от тягучего удовольствия, горевшего внизу живота. Было так хорошо, что Джек едва не кончил, сорвавшись в бездну — но для этого было рано, слишком рано, ему хотелось оттянуть момент, побалансировать на грани, хотелось заставить Риза дрожать и всхлипывать.</p><p>— Подожди здесь, — сказал Джек, поднимаясь на непослушные ноги. Риз улыбнулся, и улыбка эта, порочная и вместе с тем невинная, навсегда отпечаталась у Джека на подкорке — он знал это наверняка.</p><p>— Я никуда не уйду.</p><p>Вернувшись в спальню, Джек торопливо и щедро смазал пальцы и принялся растягивать Риза, ни на секунду не прекращая терзать его рот жадными, голодными до близости поцелуями. Риз стонал ему в рот и цеплялся за плечи так, будто на этой земле его удерживала сейчас вовсе не гравитация, а Джек — и Джек наслаждался этим, наслаждался до дрожи в руках и ноющей пульсации в члене.</p><p>— Уже можно, — выдохнул Риз, и Джек, не в силах больше терпеть, скользнул внутрь и качнул бёдрами, привыкая к ощущениям. Риз зашипел и задрожал под ним, зажмуриваясь, и с полминуты Джек не двигался, уперевшись руками в кровать. Наконец Риз распахнул глаза, рвано кивнул — лишь тогда Джек плавно толкнулся впёред, прикусив губу. Внутри было горячо и тесно, и Джеку лихорадочно подумалось, что он долго не продержится, с позором кончит, как какой-то юнец, но он так долго ждал этого, так давно хотел взять этого несносного, несговорчивого парня. Риз никак не помогал его хладнокровию: он двигался навстречу и выстанывал такие развратные вещи, что Джека вело, будто в лихорадке.</p><p>Джек ускорился, с каждым толчком стараясь попадать по простате, и Риз окончательно потерял контроль над собой. Он обхватил ногами поясницу Джека и прогнулся в спине, неразборчиво что-то бормоча на выдохах; Джек склонился ниже и поймал своими губами его рот. Когда Риз кончил, ухватившись за простыни, Джек уткнулся лбом ему в лоб, прошёлся губами по закрытым глазам, по порозовевшим скулам и тоже кончил — удовольствие было такое сильное и всепоглощающее, что загудело в ушах.</p><p>Потом он скатился с Риза и лёг, устало раскинув руки и ноги; кожа была влажной от пота, и хотелось в душ, но Джек не мог пошевелить и пальцем. Он лежал, покачиваясь на волнах неги и наслаждаясь разлившимся по телу удовлетворением, и глупо ухмылялся в потолок. Спустя пару минут ему удалось повернуть голову и как следует рассмотреть Риза — тот выглядел, как гордо подметил Джек, хорошенько оттраханным.</p><p>— Риз? — вяло позвал Джек.</p><p>— Да?</p><p>— Как насчёт повторной фотосессии? Или, может, ты не против сняться в моей короткометражке?</p><p>Риз непонимающе взглянул на хитро улыбавшегося от уха до уха Джека, затем закатил глаза и даже, кажется, покраснел.</p><p>— Интересно, ты можешь быть ещё бо́льшим придурком?</p><p>— Могу, — серьёзно и честно ответил Джек.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>